poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battling Sentinel Prime/The Evil Girls' deaths
Here's how battling Sentinel Prime and Vinny faces the Dazzlings in Wrath of the Century. control is now on top of some rubble Optimus: GET DOWN HERE, SENTINEL!! Sentinel: Optimus! You forget your place! jump over the side and uses his sword to slow down his fall as he lands on the ground Sentinel: I bring you Cybertron, your home! And still you choose humanity. Optimus: his energy sword and ax You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right! his face shield and charge at Sentinel YAAAAHH!!! Sentinel: I will retrigger that pillar! Optimus: Then, you'll have to go through me! 2 start to battle each other we see Brian searching for the Dazzlings Brian: walking into an old church and finds them Dazzlings: vocalizing Brian: Dazzlings. Adagio Dazzling: We've been waiting. Brian: What's your rush? After all, you brought back the Sepratist. Aria Blaze: Are you pleading with your life? Brian: Partly. Begging doesn't work you know. Even when it comes to your powerful, crazy, mind-controlling singing. Sonata Dusk: Perhaps, but now you have to die. Cemetery Wind soldier gun points Brian Brian: his gun Cemetery Wind soldier: Now, drop the gun slowly. Brian: doesn't Cemetery Wind soldier: What's wrong? Are you deaf? Brian: his stomach Cemetery Wind solider: OH! '''to the floor dead Battle droid: Blast him! Cemetery Wind and battle droids all fire their guns as Brain does the same thing. Brian: another soldier, takes cove in a pillar, and load a Clone trooper blaster and shoots a soldier on a balcony Cemetery Wind solider: '''AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! shoots a few droids, but as it shoots one it shoots his right shoulder Brian: Ah! strains the pin of a grenade and throws it [KA-BAAAAAM!!!!] gets back up and shoots another soldier Brian: panting then he's been hit Brian: UH!! '''around and points both of his guns at them Enough games. Adagio Dazzling: Oh, Brian. You don't understand, don't you? Brian: "Understand"? Adagio Dazzling: You know how sent that person to kill you? Brian: What are you talking about? Adagio Dazzling: Chill Butch was trying to kill you, because I hired him to. Brian: in shock, drops his guns in slow motion Adagio Dazzling: What's wrong? Brian: I'm gonna show you the meaning of my name! his left fist This is Brian! his right fist And his wife, Griffin! So get ready to face the wrath of the Griffin's! fight as strong music and chorus is heard they fight, Brian is suddenly stopped by Sonata and Aria's singing Brian: now under a trance Adagio Dazzling: in Optimus continues to battle Sentinel Sentinel: Decepticon ships! Fire at Optimus! of the ships turn and head towards them Sentinel: Decpeticons! Trigger the pillar! Restart that pillar! Dylan Gould: Trigger the pillars. Optimus: to shoot down some of the ships I can't hold them! The ships have us pinned! '''NOOO!!! Thomas: Optimus! Percy: We gotta help him! shooting down ships Thomas and Percy shoot down all ships heading for Optimus with Brian and the Dazzlings Adagio Dazzling: :Now that you're under our spell :Blindsided by the beat :Clapping your hands, stomping your feet :You didn't know that you fell :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh :Dazzle ::Now you've fallen under our spell :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh :Dazzlings ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell :Dazzle ::Listen to the sound of my voice :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh :Dazzle ::Soon you'll find you don't have a choice :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh :Dazzle ::Captured in the web of my song :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh :Dazzle ::Soon you'll all be singing along :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Oh, whoa, oh :Dazzlings ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our :Dazzle ::Spell :laughter Brian: moaning Adagio Dazzling: Now die. then starts to put his own gun up to his head Vinny: Quasimodo NOOOOOO!!!! Dazzlings look in shock as Vinny races into the church Vinny: his shotgun You 3 morons, dont have a brain. So I'm gonna give one. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes